Shinigamis DISCONTINUED
by Under A Cloud
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) Shinigamis. Reapers who take humans' life to extend their own. When a girl accepted the gift of a Shinigami, the Death Note, she unknowingly began to go near to the 'God' known as 'Kira'... Full summary in story LightxOC


Whee I'm finally able to write my story! I'm not able to update very often cause I'm very busy with my studies and other... things. Ok, let's read on!

Summary:Shinigamis. Reapers who take humans' life to extend their own. When a girl accepted the gift of a Shinigami, the Death Note, she unknowingly began to go near to the 'God' known as 'Kira', who true identity is the person who she had a crush on since forever!?(LightxOC)

Disclaimer: Look here: I'm a fan, I don't own Death Note.

**First chapter of "Shinigamis"**

**Gift**

A small figure walked through the gates. She clutched onto her schoolbag and walked up to her room. Nobody was home, yet again. Her mother was always out shopping in the afternoon and her father was always at the company, or out of the country. She wondered how did her father ever found the time to create her. Her father, being the spokesman of the company, was always very busy. Hakeida Rinko had always been a lonely child. But deep in her heart, she had a secret. A deep secret that not even her best friend-- Datenshi Meiko does not know about. That is, she loved Yamagi Light. Yamagi, Light. What chance does she have when she have so many competitive opponents? Rinko grabbed a simple white cotton shirt and a pair of shorts, along with some undergarments before she went into her bathroom. She took a quick shower and dried herself before changing in her clothes. Rinko combed her slightly long black hair and grabbed her wallet and cellphone. She also grabbed a whole stack of papers. She did not like purses as she was more... tomboyish. Just then, her cellphone rang.

"Hey, Rinko! Are you done yet? Shinsei-chan and Leira-chan are both at the mall already! We are waiting for you!" A girlish voice shouted through the cellphone.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming now but I need to give Light something first. He was absent today so the teacher asked me to pass him his homeworks. Give me another 15 minutes, Meiko-chan," Rinko sighed, even though she was really excited about going to Light's house. Although she had knew him since they were in Grade 7, she had never really talked to him before. Even so, she loved him.

"Alright, 15 minutes you shall have!" Meiko then hung up. Rinko could not help but to let a smile escape. She could not wait to get to Light's house! As Light only lived in next street, Rinko reached there in just 5 minutes. '_5th house of my left, 5th house on my left... Aha!_' Rinko pressed the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to open the door. A woman in her early forties opened the door.

"May I know who are you looking for?" She smiled warmly.

"May I see Yagami Light please? I'm here to pass him his homeworks," Rinko gave a small smile as she spoke.

"Ah, come in please. Light is in his room. Go up the stairs, and go to the room on the left. Are you his girlfriend or something?" Mrs. Yagami chuckled lightly at her last sentence. Rinko's face turned slightly red.

"No, I'm not. Yagami-san doesn't have a girlfriend. I'm not good enough for him anyway..." Rinko said as she stepped in.

"I think that you're pretty cute," Mrs. Yagami smiled as she followed behind Rinko.

"Thank... Thank you, Mrs. Yagami..." Rinko's face turned even redder. She practically ran up the stairs and she knocked violently on Light's door. She could hear something going on in the room and a deep voice cursing slightly. Light opened the door and looked at Rinko.

"What's up, Rinko?" Light asked in a light tone with his finger under his nose. Rinko was surprised that he even knows her name.

"Um... I'm here to pass you your homeworks..." Rinko held up the stack of papers to Light and spoke quietly. Light grabbed the stack of papers easily with one hand and glanced at her.

"Thank you, you can go now." Rinko immediately turned around and left. '_He knows my name..._' Rinko thought.

"Who are you? Are you onii-chan's girlfriend?" A high-pitched voice asked excitedly. Rinko turned towards the direction of the voice and saw someone who looks extremely similar to Light.

"I'm not Yagami-san's girlfriend. I'm his classmates. I'm just here to drop his homeworks off... Who are you anyway?" Rinko replied.

"My name is Sayu! I'm Yagami Light's sister!" She said cheerfully.

"Sayu-san, I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry now... I'm supposed to meet my friend by 4.30 and it's 4.25 now... I will see you around some other times, ok?" Rinko spoke quickly.

"Oh well, it's alright. I'm always free!" Sayu then went up to her room. Rinko dashed out of the Yagami household and ran towards the mall. '_Meiko is going to kill me, I just know!_' Rinko was panting. '_3 minutes and 42 seconds... I broke my record!_' Rinko thought sarcastically. She had outran a bus. Woah.

"Congratulations Rinko-chan for breaking your running record, yet again..." Meiko said, sarcastically.

"The top runner of the school or maybe even the country IS indeed the top runner..." Shinsei laughed and said.

"Thanks... Thanks a lot, Meiko-chan and Shinsei-chan," Rinko spoke in a sharp tone too. Well, at least she tried. Her face was red and she was panting. She was totally out of breath.

"Have some water, Rinko-chan..." Leira offered her a bottle of mineral water.

"Thanks, Leira," Rinko gulped the whole bottle down in 3 mouthfuls. Leira's jaws nearly dropped onto the ground.

"Congratulation for breaking your drinking record, Rinko-chan." Rinko ignored her comment.

"Let's go in now," Rinko spoke. The four girls walked into the mall together and talked about random things amongst themselves.

"You know, Rinko-chan. How did you managed to get such good grades and be so atheletic at the same time? My jaw nearly kissed the ground when I received the news you went to the Touou (actually, is it Touou or Toudai?) University!" Meiko exclaimed with a laugh.

"It was luck I guess..." Rinko replied, but in her heart she knew better. She stopped training for the whole year and studied her head off to pass the entrance exam. All that, just to continue being in the same school as Yagami Light.

"Oh, yeah, Rinko-chan. Your birthday is coming, right? Is there anything you want in mind? Maybe a heart-shaped cake like last year?" Leira suddenly asked with a grin. Rinko's birthday fell on the 14th of Febuary, also known as... Valentine's Day.

"I still remember that cruel joke, Leira-chan. You actually gave me a heart-shaped cake and for that whole term, people thought that we were lesbians!" Rinko glared at her and said.

"Fine, I got your words. I'll get you something normal this year..." Leira pouted. "What's wrong with giving my girlfriend (as in female friend) a heart-shaped cake on her birthday when it's Valentine Day that her birthday falls on anyway?"

"Feh, that's wrong for sure. I'm not interested in girls!"

"Then you're interested in guys? Woah. First time hearing that, Rinko-chan!" Meiko grinned. Rinko's face only flinched slightly.

"I'm stuck with a bunch of lunatics. You, out of all people should know that I, Hakeida Rinko is NOT interested in either boys or girls!" Rinko lied with the perfect face of fake disgust.

"Then... you are interested in those... homosexuals?" Shinsei laughed and siad. Everybody laughed except Rinko.

"Hell no!" Rinko groaned.

"Hell yes!" The other 3 girls shouted in unison.

"Alright, stop this pointless tongue battle. People are giving us weird looks already..." Rinko rolled her eyes. Meiko looked around and nodded. Other shoppers were giving them curious looks.

"You know, there's this great clothing shop which had just opened last week! Do you guys want to go there?" Leira winked.

"Aye aye, whatever you says, madam'," Rinko sighed and agreed, even though she did not really like shopping for clothes. The four girls went up the escalator and went into a clothing shop called "Preppy and Gothy". Rinko looked around. One side was totally pink, the other was totally black. Cool. Rinko walked towards the totally black section while the other 3 girls walked towards the preppy section. Rinko browsed through the plainer shirts and suddenly, she caught sight of a piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up and examined it. '_Death Note... Order form? Huh?_' Rinko stared at the bold letters at the top of the paper. '_Fill up the form and fold it. Hold it in your fist and wish hard. Go home and you should find your order sitting on your desk in your room._' Rinko stared at the form. '_Is this a prank?_' She highly doubted that this will work. But something urged her. Rinko grabbed a pen in her pocket and she pulled it out. In her small, neat handwriting, she wrote her name, address, birthday, almost all her personal imformation. After it, she folded the paper as the instruction stated. She closed her fist and wished hard. For what? She did not know. 1 minute later, she opened her eye, and the paper was gone. Something was stirring in her stomach, and something told her that she just signed a contract with death itself.

"Hey, Rinko, seen anything you like yet?" The 3 girls walked over and asked, each holding 2 or 3 sets of dresses.

"Nay, they are too punkish for me," Rinko lied smoothly.

"You're always so picky about clothes... What do you do with all the money your parents give you? Stuff them into your piggy bank?" Leira asked cheekily.

"It's called a 'bank' without the word 'piggy'," Rinko corrected her.

"Ah, whatever," Shinsei grinned.

"It's about time I should go home, my mother should be back by now," Rinko checked her watch and said.

"You're such a joykiller," Meiko pouted.

"I know I am. See you guys around!" Rinko waved before getting down by the escalator again.

-EbIL-ChEESE-SAMA is too lazy to describe this part so FLASH!-

Rinko walked through the doors.

"I'm home, mom."

"Welcome home, darling," Hakeida Izuka greeted her daughter warmly. Rinko went upstairs and went into her room, turning the doorknob ever so slowly. She walked in cautiously. She threw her cellphone and wallet onto the table as she walked towards her desk with utmost cautions. One step, two step, three... She barely dared to look at her table when she opened her eyes. Empty. Rinko glared at her desk. So it was a prank after all. But one question lingered on her mind. Why did the paper disappear? Rinko shrugged her shoulder. Must be something else.

"Dinner time, Rinko!" Her mother's voice called.

"Coming!" Rinko shouted back. She glanced at her desk one last time before she went down.

"How's Touou? Is it very stressful?" Izuka smiled as she ate.

"It's alright. Your daughter is not a dead athelete! She got brains too! Itadakimasu!" Rinko smiled and said.

"I guess so..." Izuka chuckled.

-Skip-

"Goochisoosama," Rinko said before she went upstairs again. Rinko grabbed her towel and some night clothes before she entered her shower. She showered quickly and changed into her pajamas. She dried her hair with her towel as she sat down on her computer chair. At that moment, her heart stopped beating. Her eyes went wide. Sitting on her desk, was a thin package wrapped with black paper. A small card was sitting on it. Rinko's hand trembled as she reached for it. She did not see it earlier that day, before she went for dinner.

"Death... Note..." Rinko read the English words on the card outloud. Rinko opened the card. In the smallest and neatest handwriting, were written some... instruction, and rules? (You know what it is, the same thing on Raito's Death Note) Rinko could not believe it. '_Whoever whose name is written in the notebook... shall die?_' Rinko ripped open the packaging. Beneath the black wrapping paper, was a small, handy black notebook. The words "Death Note" were written on it in an eerie sort of way. Rinko flipped open the notebook and ran her fingers down the first page. The texture was so smooth, such an innocent smoothness... Does it really have the power to... Kill people? Will a Shinigami really appear within a few days after she touches the notebook? Rinko was wet with cold sweat. What had she done...?

She could not sleep that night. She could not eat in the morning. She could not concentrate on school. She could not do anything. She had even gotten a phobia of her own room. When her mother asked her to go and have a rest in her room, she screamed and yelled 'NO!' before she dashed out of the house, and ran into a dark alley. What is wrong with her? She did not even know if that Death Note really works!

"For your information, it is real." Rinko's whole body was stiff as she turned around. She let out a loud scream when she saw the Shinigami standing behind her. He had chains all over his body and metal armors danced across what appears to be his chest. A reaper was chained to his back. His nails were long and black.

"Get away from me, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Rinko screamed as she crashed down onto the floor. She pushed herself away from the Shinigami who looked at her boredly.

"Why did you ever fill up that stupid form since you're so scared? Tch. This is our first 'order' and the human is already so scared. I KNEW humans ARE pathetic." The Shinigami scoffed. Rinko froze on the spot. That reminded her. Why did she fill up that bloody form? If she did not, this would not be happening! But why did she fill up that form in the first place. And then, she realized. It was not just a bored, sarcastic way to judge if it was a joke. She was tempted to own a notebook that holds the power of manipulating people's life. She wanted it. She desired it. And just then, Rinko felt so sick. She felt so... disgusted by herself. The Shinigami smirked as he read through her thoughts.

"Don't be disgusted by yourself. That's what most humans desire. To manipulate, to control." The Shinigami then burst out laughing. His laughters were deep and sickening.

"Stop laughing... Your voice disgusts me..." Rinko spoke quietly.

"Then does your thoughts please you more than me?" The Shinigami smirked. Rinko could not speak.

"As I said, don't be disgusted by yourself. That's what most humans desire..." The Shinigami smiled a twisted smile. "Hakeida Rinko. So do you accept your gift?" Rinko did not know what to reply. It was as good as possessing illegal drugs.

"Just a 'Yes', and you will possess the power to decide the fate of all your fellow humans for free, what's so bad about that?" The Shinigami tempted her further. Rinko could not take it anymore. She made a dash for her house.

"Oh, Rinko darling, I was wondering where you went-" Izuka was cut off by the rush of tornado that ran upstairs. A click was heard as fast as it. Rinko leaned against her now locked door and fell onto the floor. She crashed down on the floor and she was trembling. Her mouth was moving and her eyes were widened in fright.

"It's useless. I will follow you everywhere." A voice rang out. Rinko looked up and she froze on the spot. "Why don't we just get to know each other better, since we are going to be stuck with each other till when you die now?" The Shinigami smirked. "To start it off, my name is Shiroku. I already know all your information due to the form you filled up so don't bother to introduce yourself. Just accept it. You know you want it. Don't put up such a silly act."

"Should I tell you something? That 'God' known as 'Kira' whom you respect so much, he holds a Death Note too. His Shinigami is one of my good friends," Shiroku grinned. Rinko's heart stopped beating. Wait, now that all came to conclusions. 'Kira' holds a Death Note which is why he can kill people so easily. If she holds a Death Note too, she can communicate with the 'God' she worships so much... That is not half bad, is it? At that moment, she made up her mind.

"I... I accept." Rinko spoke quietly and she raised her hand. Shiroku laughed hollowly and dropped the Death Note which he had picked up from her desk onto her hand.

"Welcome to powers, Hakeida Rinko."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Well, that's all for the first chapter! See you, next time! (I will be glad to hear constructive critizms but I poke fun at pointless flamings ;D I know it's not exactly exciting now and it's rushed but... Oh well, pardon me.)


End file.
